Just Believe I Will Wait You For Second Years
by VincentCho96
Summary: "Pada saatnya dimana kita akan bepisah meski dalam waktu sementara.. just waiting for second years and just believe that we can always met in our dreams and our love .. " Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun


**_ONESHOT_**

_CAST:_

_-Cho Kyuhyun_

_-Lee Sungmin_

_Genre : Romance_

**_Warning! YAOI + Typo_**

_"Pada saatnya dimana kita akan bepisah meski dalam waktu sementara.. just waiting for second years and just believe that we can always met in our dreams and our love .. "_

Seorang pria muda tampak menyandarkan diri pada dinding balkon kamarnya – memikirkan sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini telah mengganggunya. Pria itu hanya menghela nafasnya pelan sambil mendongak untuk melihat kemerlap bintang yang menghiasi langit yang begitu gelap. Tak peduli seberapapun lelahnya ia sekarang, tak peduli seberapa dinginnya angin yang berhembus menerpa kulitnya ia benar-benar tak peduli jika suatu waktu akan pingsan ditempat itu. Bodoh, atau benar-benar tolol? Entahlah yang jelas sudah hampir 3 bulan ini setiap malam atau dini hari orang itu selalu membiasakan diri menyiksa tubuhnya yang lelah. Tak peduli seberapa padatnya jadwalnya sebagai seorang entertainer, dia akan selalu menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk diam menatap langit malam atau sesekali meminum winenya sambil duduk diam dikamarnya. Sudah dipastikan akhir-akhir ini ia begitu frustasi. Dan kebiasaannya itu hampir tak ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali seseorang – seseorang yang memang menjadi objek pikirannya berbulan-bulan terakhir.

"Kapan kau berhenti, kyu-ah" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang masuk dan melangkahkan kakinya kebalkon, bejalan perlahan tepat di belakang pria muda itu.

"Kau masih bertanya? Aku yakin kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku, Sungmin-ah." Jawabnya terkesan dingin.

"Hhhh, kau mengkhawairkanku atau dirimu yang tak sanggup untuk.."

"Keduanya," potong Kyuhyun cepat sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Mau sampai kapan? Aku bahkan sudah berusaha agar tetap disini bersama Super Junior, bersama mu sebelum aku benar-benar pergi. Aku warga Korea sama sepertimu dan yang lain, aku harus melaksanakan kewajibanku seperti Kangin- hyung, Heechul-hyung dan Teuki-hyung. Kau harus mengerti. Kelak member lain pun akan menyusulku, kecuali kau atau mungkin Ryeowook jika dia mau."

"Aku.. tahu hyung. Aku hanya merasa akan kesepian jika tak ada kau, itu saja. Apalagi jika nanti kau tergabung sebagai prajurit biasa seperti Teuki-hyung, aku sangat mencemaskanmu." Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya hingga tepat menghadap Sungmin, menatap langsung ke iris mata Sungmin. Menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat mengkhawatirkan dan takut jika orang dihadapannya ini akan meninggalkannya.

"Hhhh~ jangan berlebihan. Jika dibandingkan denganmu fisikku lebih kuat, Kyuhyun. Jangan mencemaskanku seperti itu, aku harus membela negaraku maka aku harus bisa melakukannya. Kau tidak akan merasa kesepian jika tak ada aku, masih ada keluarga, member lain dan juga fansmu. Apa yang kau khawatirkan, hmm?" Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja kau, aku sudah mengatakannya kan? Bisakah kau mengerti apa maksudku? Dan mengerti bagaimana perasaanku, hyung?"

Sejenak suasana hening hanya suara hembusan angin yang semakin berhembus menusuk kulit. Sungmin hanya menghela nafasnya pelan tanpa mau menatap Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini dia benar-benar bingung bagaimana harus memberi pengertian pada orang di depannya ini. Ia sebenarnya juga khawatir jika tak ada dirinya bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat terbiasa dekat dengannya?

"Ayo masuk! Udara semakin dingin disini, kau masih punya jadwalkan pagi nanti? Aku tak mau kau sakit." Setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin langsung berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terus saja menatapnya, tapi sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar berbalik Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik lengannya dan membawanya kedalam pelukan. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari keduanya – mereka tampak tenggelam kedalam pikirannya masing-masing. Tak peduli jika kini jam menunjukkan pukul 01.10 dini hari, keduanya tampak saling mengeratkan pelukan – mencurahkan semua emosi yang ada dalam benak yang selama ini selalu membebaninya.

"Kau benar-benar tak mau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku?" terdengar suara bass yang memecah keheningan selama beberapa saat yang lalu, Sungmin tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluknya kini. Ia tampak berfikir sebelum berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Sejenak Sungmin menatap wajah yang kini tampak sangat menyedihkan, membelai pipinya sebelum kemudian mengalungkan lengannya ke balik leher Kyuhyun dan menariknya dalam sebuah kecupan-kecupan hangat kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang lebih dalam. Tentu saja itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut, tapi tanpa mau berpikir dua kali Kyuhyun langsung membalas lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan Sungmin padanya.

"Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kau juga harus mengerti keadaanku. Aku pergi hanya sementara, setelah perilisan 7jib ketika Teuki-hyung kembali aku dan Shindong-hyung pergi menyusul Yesung-hyung. Aku yakin kau pasti mengerti itu, bisakah kau ..." ucap Sungmin terpotong karena Kyuhyun kembali memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau bahkan belum genap berkepala 3, tak bisakah mengundur beberapa waktu lagi?"

"Hei.. kau belum mengerti juga? Jika mengundur waktu aku akan semakin lama kembali. Kau mau, hmm? Jangan kekanakan Kyuhyun-ah." Jawab Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjadi wanita saja agar aku tak perlu khawatir seperti ini, hah?! Aish. Hyung.. tidak kau jelaskanpun aku mengerti, sangat mengerti bahkan. Apa kita tidak bisa pergi bersama saja?" Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal, membuat Sungmin harus menoyor kepalanya gemas.

"Aish, kau ini bicara apa? aku ini pria jangan berharap aku akan menjadi wanita! Kau juga jangan seenaknya ingin pergi wajib militer, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisi fisik dan jadwalmu. Jadi.. mengertilah sedikit dan biarkan aku tenang saat aku mendapat panggilan dari militer. Bisakah kau melakukannya demi aku dan juga dirimu?" ucap Sungmin kembali mengalungkan tangannya ke balik leher Kyuhyun. "Aish.. udara disini semakin menusuk, ayo masuk!" sebelum Kyuhyun membuka suara, Sungmin terlebih dahulu memotongnya dan menarik Kyuhyun kedalam kamar setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu balkon.

"Min-ah.. " panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hmm? Apalagi?" jawab Sungmin tanpa mau membalikan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau tahu sendiri berminggu-minggu aku selalu memikirkan hal tadi, jadi aku minta maaf jika aku kekanakan. Min-ah.. bisakah sebelum kau pergi tidurlah disini bersamaku – seperti dulu sebelum kau pindah?." Ucap Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin yang hampir menjauh menuju pintu keluar – membuat Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya dan kembali mendekat tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku, aku juga minta maaf sudah membuatmu hampir gila seperti ini," ucap Sungmin yang hanya mendapat kekehan Kyuhyun. "Kau merindukanku tidur bersamamu?, hhh aku juga. Baiklah asalkan itu bisa membuatmu mau mendengarkan kata-kataku. Kau tidak boleh berpikiran yang tidak-tidak padaku, jangan menyiksa diri lagi karena ku dan jangan membuatku khawatir karena ulahmu, hmm? Sepertinya Lee Sungmin berpengaruh pada Cho Kyuhyun, ya?" lanjutnya kemudian mulai berjalan dan berbaring ke ranjang yang memang sangat luas jika ditiduri 1 orang.

"Kau tahu itu, hyung." Desis Kyuhyun yang kemudian menyusul Sungmin yang malah sudah memejamkan matanya. Setelah berbaring tepat disebelah Sungmin, Kyuhyun berubah posisi menyamping untuk memandang Sungmin kemudian mendekat dan mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin sepenuh hati.

"Hentikan, aku mau tidur Kyuhyun." Tegur Sungmin tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan kecupannya dan kembali menatap iris mata yang kini balas menatapnya.

"Aku hanya memberi ucapan selamat tidur saja, sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya hyung."

"Kalau begitu kemari." Ucap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba memeluk Kyuhyun erat. "Aku juga sudah lama tidak memelukmu begini, selamat tidur." Lanjut Sungmin yang membenamkan wajahnya kedada bidang Kyuhyun – menyembunyikan senyuman yang Kyuhyun tak sadari.

"Selamat tidur juga, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Aku juga." Jawab Sungmin, dan setelah itu tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Yang terdengar kini hanyalah deru nafas masing-masing yang telah teratur – jatuh kedalam alam bawah sadar yang indah.

**_FIN_**

**_annyeonghaseyo ^^_**

**_this is the 1st my fic.._**

**_yang gak sengaja baca tolong review nyaa_**

**_maaf bila masih terdapat banyak typo :3_**


End file.
